Daggeron Chose
by Mandi96
Summary: Daggeron's POV during the Mystic Force episode Long Ago. Oneshot


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Power Rangers story. I had this idea kicking around in my head and realized that the only way to get it out would be to write about it. **

**-----POWER RANGER MYSTIC FORCE-----**

I knew her as soon as I saw her, that day in the forest. For centuries it had been told of The Light's Other Half. Many people forgot about the prophecy in lieu of the greater prophecy about the Light. Udonna had forgotten about it in the search for Lianbow and Bowen. It wasn't an important prophecy, just one of those everyday ones that people forget about. But I remembered, after all: it was why I chose her.

You think it was coincidence that I chose her? No, I remembered the prophecy and decided to give her the honour. It was a great honour for me to have my curse broken by her.

Oh, you probably don't know what I'm talking about. Well to make a long story short: I was turned into a frog and had to be kissed by a maiden in order to break the spell. It was quite a good curse, seeing as maidens don't go around kissing frogs unless they're really, really desperate.

I'd been hopping for what seemed like forever before I found them: the Mystic Rangers. I started hopping faster and faster, and then I stopped suddenly. A figure had appeared, one I knew far too well. It was Calindor, one of my ex-friends. He was the one who turned evil, betrayed the Mystics and turned me into a frog. When I saw the Rangers attack I was fearful: Calindor was strong, in fact no one had been able to beat him except Leanbow and myself. Just as the rangers were about to morph (I must admit I was a bit curious to see how the uniforms had changed), my heart sank as I heard Udonna's voice saying "Wait!"

"Watch out! He's evil." The Red Ranger said. He had no idea how right he was.

"No he's not." Udonna said, walking forward. This was one of my worst nightmares. Calindor had reached Udonna first and would poison her mind against me. I scanned the other Rangers to see their reactions.

"Who is this guy?" I heard her voice and looked at her. There she was, the Blue Mystic Ranger, otherwise known as the Mystic Mermaid. She was the one in the prophecy. It was then and there that I decided that she and no other would break my spell.

I leapt onto her shoulder, hoping that she'd notice me. She didn't and started to follow the others. She was walking fast and it took a lot of balance for me to stay on, but eventually I gave up and jumped off. I couldn't do anything around Calindor anyways.

I didn't know what to do. As long as they're in the Mystic Forest it would be too dangerous for me to change back. I decided that I would follow them and choose a time when they were out of the forest.

**-----POWER RANGER MYSTIC FORCE-----**

I jumped onto her shoulder just as she was going through the tree. Since I didn't know the destination, I had no way of knowing where to do. I found myself in a strange new world. I didn't have any time for speculation; I had to have the spell broken as soon as possible if we were to defeat Calindor.

I followed them to their battle, groaning in agony as I watched their defeat. They definitely needed some work. They needed ME to train them how to fight. Udonna is awesome with the magic, but there is more to fighting than spells.

The door was heavy; I had to wait a few minutes before someone came along and opened it. I jumped inside and saw them standing around in a circle. The faster I got this done the better.

Looking back I suppose I could have done this better: a LOT better. I jumped on her shoulder and croaked. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I guess she doesn't like frogs much. I had to try again. I jumped towards her, she screamed and the next thing I knew the place was in pandemonium. I hardly knew what I was doing. Everyone was trying to catch me. All I knew was that I had to get to the Blue Ranger. The Red and Green Rangers, however, were making that impossible. Suddenly there was screaming and they all rushed outside. I hopped desperately after her.

I watched what happened next. She used her magic on the monster, washing away the symbol that he had drawn on the ground. As she explained his plan, I was very proud that she had figured it out. From everything that I'd seen, she'd make a perfect helpmate for the Light.

She was back on her feet faster than the other. It must be the healing powers that were spoken of by the prophecy. As she fell to the ground and de-morphed I knew I had to do something or she would be killed. I did the only thing I could think of in my frog-like state. I jumped.

As he stumbled backwards I teleported to safety, it was one of the few spells that I could cast as a frog. I had saved her life; no need to put myself at further risk, there was nothing I could do as a frog.

She looked at me as the others began to fight. She crawled over to me. It was finally going to happen. She picked me up.

"Thank you, you saved me, you ugly little thing" She said, still looking at me. I knew what a huge step this was for her, seeing as she hated frogs. "I could kiss you." As she leant over me, I knew that finally the spell would be broken and everything would be alright.

When her lips touched my slimy skin, I could feel the light burst forth from me. I was growing, growing into my former shape. I stood there, getting the feel of my body back, puncher and card in hand. She looked at me and smiled wonderingly.

"My lady," I said, offering her my hand. She took it and with my help, stood up. "Thanks, you broke the curse."

"I did?" She said dazedly. I smiled. The other rangers came running. Suddenly the Jester came back and they all ran forward, the Blue Ranger along with the other. Gently I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Stand back," I said, walking past them. It felt good to morph, it had been so long. As I transformed into the Solaris Knight, I felt all my magic sweeping over me. I was home.

As I stood there, I never felt so ready to fight. "I'm back in action. Where's Genji?" It felt so right to hold Genji in my hand. As I gave the Laser Lamp three sharp turns I smiled. It felt good to fight again.

When it was all over they ran towards me.

"That was great!" The Red Ranger said.

"Who are you?" The Blue Ranger asked, getting straight to the point.

"No time for that now, Udonna's in trouble!" Calindor had been with her for a long time, who knows what damage he might have done. Hopefully the Xenotome would still be intact; hopefully we would get there in time.

**-----POWER RANGER MYSTIC FORCE-----**

**A/N: I was going to write further, but I figure this would be a good place to stop.**

**Review and let me know what you think…**


End file.
